


Maybe more than enemies

by vivicks7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Drunk Sex, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, FUCK, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay Sex, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Messy, NSFW, Overstimulation, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Rough Sex, SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020, SakuAtsu Week, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Wet & Messy, enemies to fuck buddies, messy sex, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivicks7/pseuds/vivicks7
Summary: Just Atsumu Miya and Sakusa Kiyoomi having messy drunk sex. Lot’s of hate-like tension accumulated.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 199





	Maybe more than enemies

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing nsfw and I just love messy sakuatsu feeling themselves. Enjoy hehe.

Sakusa and Atsumu hated each other. They really did, and I’m not talking about the childish “hate” style, I’m talking about hating to the point where they couldn’t even bare to hear each other’s names. If they did, their mood would automatically change into a scary-angry one. They even got into a fight at some point, and it was serious.

But why did all this happen? Well, it’s easy. There were many aspects that led into both boys hating each other to death. It all started when Sakusa moved schools to where Atsumu was and, at that time, Atsumu was known for being the most annoying prick ever when in class, and Sakusa was not a pacient person. Since then, every little fight and/or argument caused the hate-like fire grow between them both. It is stupid, if you think about it. Childish. Maybe they could’ve solved everything just by having a nice talk, but none of them wanted to chat. Maybe because they were too prideful to do so, or maybe because they started to like the tension that kept growing between them, but you will never hear them admit that.

And of course, their suffering was not even close to ending, and they both realized that when, surprisingly, they found each other at the same college. Different majors, but still sharing lot’s of their classes.

Clearly they weren’t bickering each other so much now that they were “responsible adults”, bur the dumb hate looks were always present, and they took every chance they could to annoy each other.

Yeah... They hated each other. They really did, so... How did they end up in this situation? They both wondered the same, but didn’t seem to care too much about it. They had better things to focus on, for example: the way Sakusa was eagerly thrusting his hips while holding Atsumu’s shaky legs, having the best view ever of the way his dick came in and out of the boy’s asshole, hard, pink and very wet because of the huge amount of lube they used. God, they didn’t even bothered to put on a condom, but again: they did not care. 

Sakusa slowly lifted his head, focusing for a few seconds on the way Atsumu’s dick kept swinging up and down with every thrust Sakusa gave, and it was so cute that he didn’t even think twice before placing his hand on it, starting to masturbate the blonde boy. His own dick twitched when he felt Atsu’s walls tense around him, his moans becoming desperately loud when Kiyoomi’s thumb pressed hard against his slit, the pleasure being too much for him.

Everything was coming back to him now. They were at their third round. Atsumu had come like four times already, and the overstimulation was driving him crazy. His mouth was open while letting out cries and moans, and his cheeks were flushed and wet because of the tears of pleasure that kept coming out of his eyes, these being lost because of the stimulation of the moment, but Atsumu didn’t even once stop watching Sakusa. 

While trying to move his hips and follow the black-haired guy’s rhythm, Atsu stared at Kiyoomi’s eyes constantly, biting his lip while trying to hold back his moans, since he felt like he was being way to noisy, but his entire plan collapsed when he felt Sakusa’s dick angle perfectly so his tip would hit aggressively his overstimulated prostate for the nth time of the night

“OH FUCK, W-WAIT-... THAT’S-... OH MY GOD YES YES YES RIGHT THERE” Atsumu cried, rolling his eyes while throwing his head back, and collapsed against the other boy’s chest, who happily put his arms around his waist and kept thrusting hard and mercilessly, smiling when he felt his chest getting wet because of the blonde boy’s tears.

“I-... I’M GONNA FUCKING CUM, WHAT THE FUCK PLEASE DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE STOP NOW KIYOOMI SAKUSA” He cried again and Sakusa laughed a bit, since he didn’t even planned on stopping now, but his smile faded away as soon as a warm heat started to pool on his lower stomach. His situation wasn’t any better than Atsu’s. All that could be heard in the room were Miya’s desperate moans, the skin-hitting-skin sound, wet and obscene squelches and the low groans Kiyoomi let out.

It hadn’t even passed one minute since Atsumu’s warn and they both came with a loud cry, Atsumu’s nails digging in Sakusa’s pale skin, and Sakusa gripping Atsumus ass way too hard. That would probably leave a mark, but that was a good thing. Atsumu’s sperm pooled on Sakusa’s stomach, and Sakusa’s warm cum filled Atsumu’s insides for the god-knows-what time of the night.

Both boys breathed heavily as they came down from their high, way too tired to even move.

“Fuck” They said at the same time and laughed a bit at this. Yeah, it was good. They don’t even remember how they got there. All they could rescue from their memories was alcohol and drinking games, but they were too tired to think. All they knew was that they did not regret a single thing, and they both were clearly willing to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave any suggestions is you have them hehe.


End file.
